Aftermath
by Leprechuan
Summary: This is a 'what if' story. Dimitri never turned Strigoi and our favorite Russian is learning what it's like to be Rose's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the broken man in front of me and tried to fight away tears. It had been almost a week since the attack and he had yet to wake up. Even after multiple attempts to heal him from Lissa and Adrian, he still didn't move. So every day I would leave the confines of my room, disobeying Dr. Olendzki's strict order for bed rest.

I heard her walking down the hall, time for morning rounds as usual and made no effort to hide. I wasn't going to leave his side, no matter what. I promised myself. Today the doctor wasn't by herself.

"Rose?" Albert quietly asked, checking to see if I was all there.

I made a grunting noise in response. Far too tired to form words. She sighed. "Monologue it is. I know you're worried about Guardian Belikov but you really need to rest. Would you let us bring an extra cot in here? We won't make you leave." She gently almost like she was talking to someone slow or as if she cared for me.

I nodded never taking my eyes off of Dimitri's face. I could hear the both of them whispering out side. 'Unnatural connection' I heard Dr. Olendzki say. I fought the urge to roll me eyes. Even if I hadn't been in love with Dimitri I would still be concerned for my mentor.

Alberta seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. "He's her mentor, there is no way you could understand that kind of connection." She said voice colder than usual. I heard a muttered apology from the doctor and someone walk away.

Alberta stepped back into the room, not looking as gentle as she had a moment ago. "Rose, I can't cover for you forever. Other's will notice how attached you to are eventually." She said quietly and left without looking back at me.

Wow. That was unexpected. I filed that bit of information away to worry about later and continued to watch Dimitri. It seemed so cruel that only a few hours after we had worked everything out we would be ripped apart. I shook those thoughts away. Philosophy and fate were Lissa's area not mine. Speaking of which: I glanced at my watch. She would be here any second.

There was a soft nock followed by Lissa's soft voice. "Hey Rose, you mind if I come in?"

"It's open." I managed to say. My throat was still bruised so my voice was all gravely.

She gave me a sympathetic look and sat on the chair beside me. "How are you guys."

"He's the same as yesterday and they're bringing me a bed in here so I don't have to leave." I glanced at up briefly. She looked almost as broken as I did.

"That's good." She said trying, and failing, to say cheerfully.

I just nodded. Seems that was the only thing I was capable of doing as of late.

She sighed the same sad resigned sigh that Alberta had. "I was thinking about the last time I healed him, I could kind of feel his mind. Maybe if you talk to him while I heal, he'll wake up." She said hopefully. I'll admit she was grasping at strings but it was worth a try.

I nodded and scooted closer to him so I could whisper in his ear. I felt Lissa gather the magic in herself and literally push it at Dimitri. "Dimitri? If you can hear me you have to wake up. I need you to wake up. I miss you so much. Can you please wake up for me?" I pleaded over and over again.

I felt his hand twitch in mine and gasped. "It's working." My voice held an actual emotion for the first time in three days.

"Dimitri, I need you to wake up. You have to wake up for me. Please wake up." I squeezed his hand and continued with my pleading.

I heard a slight groan from him and Lissa and I smiled at each other. "Dimitri? Can you hear us?" Lissa walked to the other side of the bed and held his hand still pushing her magic at him.

"Yes Princess." He sighed again.

She patted his hand. "I'll go get the doctor."

He nodded and turned to me. "Roza?" I tried to lift his hand but winced. "What happened?"

"Well, we were on our way back when that blonde guy grabbed you. My mom and I were the only ones left so I went back for you. She followed and helped me get you back here." I answered giving him the edited version.

He did the one eyebrow thing, "You're not telling me something Roza."

"The strigoi did a lot of damage. Most of the right side of your body was crushed, and Janine had a concussion. Lissa healed me and my mom but she couldn't do anything while you were asleep." I said.

But before he could question me further Lissa and the doctor walked back in. "How are you feeling Guardian Belikov?" The doctor asked a string of questions and did series of 'can you feel this' and 'how about this?'

Finally she told him he would heal and to stay in bed. He didn't seem to happy about it but agreed. Lissa smiled. "I can fix everything else if you'd like?"

He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "I appreciate the offer Princess but I'll be fine."

She frowned but did as he asked. She glanced at her watch and said something about meeting Christian. She gave me a peck on the cheek and patted Dimitri's hand. "Feel better both of you."

Before Dimitri could continue his earlier line of questioning I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could. "I missed you so much." I sobbed into his neck.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm here now." He said gently. He kept that up until I couldn't cry anymore.

I sat up and rubbed my permanently puffy eyes. I couldn't push the urge to kiss him away and the tears threaten to spill over again so I decided conversation was necessary. "Why didn't you let Lissa heal you? She really doesn't mind."

"I don't want you to catch any more darkness than necessary. Besides it probably isn't a good idea for me to restrain you again." He joked.

I laughed. "I know I wouldn't mind…But I do see your point."

There was a knock on the door and Alberta stepped in. She took in my position at the foot of his bed, only holding his hand. "I'm glad you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." She smiled at Dimitri, and then gave me a teasing look.

"it seems you won't need that extra cot after all." My smiled quickly faded and she laughed. "I never thought I would see the day. You can have the cot as long as you promise to stay on it." She said the last bit firmly.

I nodded and she rolled it in and handed me a stack of sheets. "The Princess left these. Apparently hospital sheets aren't comfortable." She looked at Dimitri and I again and shook her head. "Just stay on the cot please." She said before leaving.

"What all does she know." Dimitri asked getting right to the point

"She knows we have feelings for each other but nothing else." I said looking down afraid he might get angry, or upset. As usual he was calm.

"She is probably the only one that would understand." He stated.

"Don't tell me Alberta has a secret affair with one of the other guardians." I asked only half joking.

He chuckled. "No, but she understands the need to put ourselves before the Moroi sometimes. She was one of the first to suggest guardians and Moroi should be equal. Don't get me wrong, she would never do anything to compromise a charge, but she has a more modern way of thinking."

I was about to say something when the door opened yet again. "Guardian Belikov, Rose, I'm leaving for the night, if you need anything call the night nurse at the front desk."

Dimitri nodded his thanks and opened his arms to me the second she closed the door. I snuggled in closer to him and sighed. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

I felt his lips on my forehead. "I dreamed about you, what our life could be like if we weren't guardians."

I snuggled in closer not all that opposed to the picture he was painting. "Sounds like a good dream." I muttered.

"Are you going to tell me what else happened in the cave?" he said, braking the comfortable silence.

I sighed, of course he hadn't forgotten. "You how I've been seeing ghosts?" I said choosing my words very carefully, "Well usually the wards keep them away so up in the cave they were kind of just around me…until I made them attack the Strigoi. They distracted them long enough so I could stake him."

I looked up to see him frowning. "I don't think you should do that anymore. At least not until we figure out the repercussions."

I nodded having no desire to see the shadowy creatures that honestly scared the crap out of me. "Oh you'll never guess what Christian asked me." I said

He smiled, "What?"

"He asked to sit in on our training lessons. He wants to learn how to fight. There's even a few others that want to learn too." I laughed at the thought of Lissa or Adrian actually fighting.

"That's not a bad idea. Though _ you _are not allowed to fight with him." He gave me the no argument look when I pouted.

"I was looking forward to that." I shrugged, I could find other ways to piss Christian off. "They canceled classes for the next few weeks."

He shook his head and yawned. It was actually kind of cute. I gave him a soft kiss before climbing down to my own bed. "Good night comrade."

I heard a faint chuckle. "Good night Roza."

---

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the smell of bacon and two people banging around in the bathroom. I wanted to go back to sleep but my stomach wouldn't let me. I slowly got up and smiled. Lissa had been in our room.

The windows were open, creating a nice breeze there was two stacks of clothing on the counter and two plates filled with food. The only thing missing was Dimitri. "Lissa?"

"In hear." She called from the bath room.

I peaked in the door and found her helping Dimitri shave. I smiled at his helpless expression. "What's with the mother henning Liss?"

She laughed, "I don't have classes and Christian is too busy practicing with Eddie so I have nothing to do."

I nodded. "You okay Comrade?" I teased.

"Doing great." He rolled his eyes and let Lissa finish.

"You know I was thinking, since we don't have classes and your birthday is coming up Rose, why don't we go on a trip?" Lissa gave me that thousand watt smile.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked, picturing Dimitri and I laying in the sand.

"It's your birthday, we can go were ever you want." She responded and began loading clothes into a hamper. "Now go shower so I can take your clothes."

I sighed. She was in productive mode just like her mom. "You remind me of your mom when you go into these productive moods." I said.

Lissa stopped what she was doing. "At least I don't take a tooth brush to the tile." She said after a moment. I laughed, her mom was slightly eccentric at times. "Now go shower." She demanded.

I did as told and handed her my mom clothes through the door. While I knew Dimitri couldn't join me in here, I still hoped. I set the record for shortest shower eager to be alone with him again.

I stepped out of the bathroom in the sweats and tank Lissa had left me and found Dimitri talking to Alberta. I felt his eyes rake over my body and saw Albert roll her eyes. "Dimitri and I were just talking about your new guidelines."

I tried very hard not to smirk, but me and guidelines… "Guidelines for what?"

"This forbidden relationship you seem to have with your mentor." Alberta said quickly losing her patience. I shut my mouth and just nodded my head.

"While at the Academy, you will follow the normal male/female interaction rules. You will continue your training sessions that I will periodically check in on and one of you will be reassigned when the Princess graduates. Now I understand the Princess wants to take a trip. If Kirova lets her you Guardian Belikov and Eddie will go with her. What you do on this trip is up to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I nodded trying not to focus on the fact that she basically said we could do whatever as long as we weren't at the school.

She gave us both a firm look before shutting the door behind her. Dimitri and I shared a look. Apparently I wasn't the only one reading between the lines. "You should probably tell Lissa." He said.

I knew Lissa would understand. Eventually. She was my best friend and she would want me to be happy, but she wouldn't like the fact that I hadn't told her before. "I will but right now all I want to do is this." I pressed my lips to his and tried to be gentle, he had other ideas.

With one hand in my hair and the other holding me close he showed me just how much he missed me. I leaned into him and heard him groan in pain.

I jumped off. "Sorry. Sorry." I sat back on the foot of his bed.

He was frowning. "I wasn't finished kissing you."

I couldn't hold back the laughter. He was actually pouting. "I need to go anyways. You rest and we'll do more of that later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting off to find Lissa.


	2. Chapter 2

_With one hand in my hair and the other holding me close he showed me just how much he missed me. I leaned into him and heard him groan in pain. _

_I jumped off. "Sorry. Sorry." I sat back on the foot of his bed. _

_He was frowning. "I wasn't finished kissing you." _

_I couldn't hold back the laughter. He was actually pouting. "I need to go anyways. You rest and we'll do more of that later." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting off to find Lissa._

I didn't have to look far, she was on her way up the stairs to the clinic shooting a glare at anyone who tried to talk to her. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked taking her arm and stirring her off toward a bench.

"I was in your head!" She yelled. Yelling not good.

"What do you mean you were in my head?" I asked

She glared. "I mean I was in your head, seeing exactly what you were doing, feeling what you were feeling and doing what you were doing." She seethed.

"So you saw me and Dimitri." I said bluntly.

"Yes!" She cried. "When were you going to tell me you were in love with your mentor?!" She stood up and began pacing in front of me. "Did you now trust me? Because you know i wouldn't have told anyone." Her anger was fading and sadness was taking its place.

"I didn't tell you because even though we have feelings for each other we tried not to act on them, he's my mentor and seven years older than me and we were supposed to be your guardians." I explained.

She gave me a confused look. "Supposed to be?"

"We can't guard you and be together, it could compromise you."

As expected she felt guilty. "I'm sorry I'm taking something else away from you."

"Don't worry about it. We already figured out how to be together. When we graduate he's going to be reassigned. Hopefully he gets assigned to someone in court so we can see each other daily, but if he doesn't we can always take time off."

She nodded. "You know he really loves you. "

I smiled."I know. He's pretty amazing."

She laughed. "I've never seen you so happy. At least I know he's good to you, or else he'd think he was covered in snakes or spiders."

I smiled. "Let's try not to do that again, you scared the crap out of me."

"I scared myself to. I can't believe you caught my darkness. But Adrian and I had an idea."

I snorted, "This should be good."

"After you catch all of the bad stuff it's just like an illness, so we should be able to heal it away." She smiled proud of her self.

I thought about it for a moment. It sounded good in theory but what if it didn't work and I just caught more of the darkness. "We can try it but I'd like to have Eddie and Dimitri around in case I need to be restrained."

"That sounds good. Now I want to hear all about you and Dimitri." She smiled and I felt like I had my best friend back.

---

Lissa and I had our hands full of food as we walked back to the infirmary. She was still trying to process everything I'd told her, which was everything. From the sidelong glances when we first got back to the night in the cabin.

She was happy for me but a little protective. "it's good that he knows what I can do if he hurts you." I rolled my eyes and walked in the room. It was apparent from Dimitri's expression that he heard Lissa's last comment.

I knew Lissa was watching but couldn't find it in me to care. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "We brought food and I got a few books from your room." I said.

"Thank you." he was back in guardian mode around Lissa. I rolled my eyes, "Kirova said it was okay we go to the Moroi hotel in Northern California."

"When do we leave?" He asked all business.

I looked at Lissa who was looking far too innocent. "Well we want to leave as soon as possible but since you're still recovery we might have to wait. That is unless you let me heal you." She a prize winning smile plastered across her face.

He looked at me. "Will you be okay?"

"I think so. As long as she doesn't use too much of the magic it doesn't bother me." I reached for his hand and smiled.

He nodded at Lissa but kept looking at me. She put a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Just like when she healed Christian in the woods, it was like Disney. Colors swirled around him and bones snapped back into place. The color returned to his cheeks and he smiled. "Thank you."

She stepped back and smiled. "I need a feeder, be ready to leave right after dinner." She smile and left me alone with Dimitri again.

"You told her." He said while pulling at his IV.

"Let me do it." I pulled the needle out and covered the blood drop with a cotton ball and a band aid. "She got in my head the way I do hers and saw us kiss earlier. So I told her everything."

He just nodded back to his usual staccato self. I sighed. "It's okay to be yourself around Lissa. She doesn't care if you show your emotions or share opinions."

He frowned, "What are you saying?"

I sat down on the bed facing him. "You have that emotionless, guardian look whenever anyone is around. I love that you're yourself around me but its okay to be like that around Lissa too."

He shrugged and pulled me closer, talking obviously not on his mind. "I will be more personable around Lissa not you said something about more kissing earlier."

I smiled at his eagerness. I liked this lighter more easy going side of Dimitri. I leaned into him, brushing my lips against his. I started to pull back, having fun teasing him when he wrapped his arms around my waist not letting me move.

"Are you teasing me?" he whispered in my ear. He slowly ran his hands up my leg and over my hip. He pushed my shirt up and stroked the line of skin just above my sweats. I shuddered at his closeness. "I don't like to be teased Roza."

He chuckled at my dumbfound expression while easily shifting me off him. "I'll collect my things here and meet you in your room later."

I smirked, "I never pegged you for a rule breaker."

"I just can't help myself." He kissed my forehead and we went our separate ways.

**I want to thank everybody for reviewing! Seriously nine reviews in an hour!! Let's try for 12! Oh and I would love a beta for this story! **

**Mwah, Elle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things get kind of steamy in this chapter so if you're not into that you_ really_ shouldn't read this chapter. Or any of my stories for that matter. :)**

"_I'll collect my things here and meet you in your room later." _

_I smirked, "I never pegged you for a rule breaker." _

"_I just can't help myself." He kissed my forehead and we went our separate ways. _

Lissa was waiting in my room with several suitcases piled around her. "You know I never realized exactly how annoying it was for you to get sucked into my head."

I laughed at her slightly disgusted expression. "You learn to block it, at least while you're awake. When you're asleep however…"

She blushed. "Guess we should apologize for all those late night meetings."

I smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'll be getting you back for all those _meetings_ pretty soon."

"It sucks that you guys can't be an actual couple around other people. I guess that's going to change over vacation." She said thoughtfully.

I nodded eagerly. "Alberta said we had to obey all school policies on male/female interaction. She neglected to say anything about our trip though." I smirked "I'm guessing you told Christian." I asked expecting to hear the 'he's-my-boyfriend-I-had-too speech.

"Of course not! You asked me not to tell anyone that includes my boyfriend." She was offended that I didn't believe her.

"He's going to find out anyways, whether it's on this trip or if it's when I'm your official guardian and Dimitri comes for a visit. I guess I should tell Eddie before we go though." I said off handedly, I honestly didn't know how he would react.

Lissa smiled. "You figure that out while I go pack. Is three suitcases enough?" She asked honestly concerned about bags. Oh the life of the rich and royal.

"It'll work." I said rummaging through my drawers, guess I'd have to do laundry.

She left and I collapsed back on the bed. Laundry could be put off. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remembered was lying on something hard and warm and soft hand drawing patterns on my side. The smell of Dimitri's aftershave filled my room so I snuggled closer into him.

"When was the last time you went to the beach?" I asked hoping to hear one of his stories from when he was younger. Something about how animatedly he talked about his home and his family made we wish I could be there with him.

"When I was growing up we had this pond, it wasn't very deep but all of the kids would play there in the summer and during the winter we would ice skate on it." He said with a sad tone.

"You miss them very much." I stated.

He gave me a small smile. "How do you so much about me?" he asked, his lips brushing against mine with every word.

I smiled. "Can't give away the secret, it'll ruin the trick." I teased, leaning into him and pressing my lips into his. Trying to take away his sadness.

The kisses slowly picked up from soft and gently to passionate and full of lust. But always loving. His hands roamed over my body just like they did in the cabin. Teasing, caressing, and kissing all the skin he could reach. My hands twisted in hair trying to bring him as close as possible. "Roza." He said when we parted both gasping for air. "You know we can't…"

I smiled as I unbuttoned his shirt, reveling a perfectly sculpted chest. "We aren't breaking the rules…yet." I said moving on top of him.

His protest quickly turned to noises of appreciation. I teased his body just as he had mine, kissing, nipping at his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair, lightly scratching his shoulders, something that seemed to really get a rise out of him. I wanted all of him so bad but knew he would never let me get far enough. Making the most out of our time I slowly started to grind my hips into his.

"Roza." He said my name almost in awe. I felt his hips rise to mine joining in the rhythm I had set. His fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt and he eyed me, silently asking permission. I smiled, he never had to ask. He quickly tossed my shirt somewhere. I heard a sharp intake of breath as he studied my body.

"You're beautiful Roza." He muttered before shifting so he was on top. His hands quickly settled on my breasts pinching my nipple with his fingers while teasing the other with his mouth. I couldn't help but arch my back and moan at the sensation. I felt him smile and he flexed his hips into mine again.

My hands flew to his pants seeking the release only he could give me. He stopped all his actions. "Rose." He warmed not even a 'Roza'. I pouted. "I need this and so do you." I raised my hips to meet his hard on. While my words could have sounded snarky or whiny he knew exactly why I needed to feel him so close to me. I had spent almost a week not knowing if he was going to live, i _needed _to be close to him.

He nodded slightly and I started working on his belt. My fingers weren't going fast enough so he quickly sat up and took his jeans off and reached for mine. He paused briefly to look at me, asking again if I was sure. "We need this." I said again. He smiled and kissed me trying to pour all of his emotions into it while pulling my sweats down my legs.

He mumbled something in Russian and began kissing me again. The tiny pieces of fabric separating us quickly vanished and I felt all of him. Moving with him I could almost feel the love around us. As always we took turns leading each other, relearning what we liked and becoming even more familiar with each other. After a couple of desperately-needed mind-blowing releases we laid together still tangled up in each other but too happy to move.

Dimitri was the picture of ease with his eyes closed and a lazy grin spread across his face. I leaned up on one elbow so I could see him clearly. He looked truly peaceful. "I love you, "was the only thing that could sum up what I was feeling feelings.

He opened his eyes and smiled wider. "I love you too." He dropped a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked unable to stop myself from tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

He chuckled. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world lying on my chest, naked telling me she loves me, life doesn't get much better than that." He smiled and started rubbing my back.

I sighed at the feeling of his hands on me. "Flattery will get you any were, but you're planning something. Will you tell me what it is?"

He gave me one of those rare smiles. "It's amazing how well you know me, and yes I'm planning something but I can't tell you what."

I smiled a thousand watt smile that could bring any man to his knees. "Won't you tell me?" I asked leaning down to suck lightly on his neck.

He chuckled. "Not yet, it's a surprise, please let me do this." He pleaded quietly.

I sighed dramatically, "Since you said please…" He laughed and kissed me again.

He glanced at my alarm clock. "We need to get up. You still have to pack and I'm guessing shower again."

I frowned and snuggled closer to into him. "I don't want to move."

He smiled wide. "If we get up now I can wash your back."

**I know this is short but Rose demanded time with the naked Russian :P Reviews are appreciated!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_He glanced at my alarm clock. "We need to get up. You still have to pack and I'm guessing shower again." _

_I frowned and snuggled closer to into him. "I don't want to move." _

_He smiled wide. "If we get up know I can wash your back." _

We ended up missing dinner and were the last ones to the Pilot. Eddie and Adrian were sitting in the way back and Christian and Lissa were cuddled up in the middle row. Lissa took in our slightly damp hair and sex smiles. _Shower sex is fun_.

I cringed at the mental imagine she, and inevitably I, got. "So didn't need to see that Liss." Dimitri and Christian gave us curious glances and Lissa laughed.

"I know how you feel." She cringed slightly when Dimitri glanced back at her. How anyone could find Dimitri unattractive was beyond me.

Both guys still looked confused so I explained. "She's getting sucked into my head the way I use too. Usually it's during um…passionate moments." Realization dawned on both their faces.

"That's um…" Christian started.

Dimitri also seemed at a loss of words. "I apologize for…"

Lissa and I laughed, only we could find humor in this situation. "I'll show you how to control it while we're on the plane." I glanced back at Eddie who seemed cool with the fact that I'd just admitted to being passionate with Dimitri."

_Don't worry when you didn't meet up with us for dinner Adrian made a suggestive comment and I explained what was going on. Eddie isn't upset but Adrian is pretty pissed. _

"Of course he is." I grumbled.

Lissa smirked,_ Be nice, he has a crush on you. Hey, I was thinking maybe you could do one of my abilities, since I can do one of yours._

"Makes since, but how to do figure out which one?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "Try to do the talking with your mind thing, try sending a picture first, that's easier."

I tried to send her a picture of her outfit but the shadows were clouding everything. "We'll have to wait until we get inside a set of wards." I said quietly, not wanting to freak Dimitri out.

She nodded and started talking to Christian. Dimitri took one of my hands, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm good comrade." I smiled at him at him and laid my head back against the seat.

This time I woke up to the smell of fried food. "Roza, you need to wake up." Dimitri squeezed my leg high enough to fully wake me up.

My stomach growled and he chuckled. I rubbed my eyes and noticed we were the only ones in the car. "Where is everybody else?" I asked not so innocently.

"Quickie in the back seat really?" he teased. I laughed; I guess my motives were pretty obvious.

"Fine I'll settle for a kiss."

He kissed my cheek and laughed, "We're on a schedule Rose, if you want to eat you'd better hurry."

I huffed until I realized I could hold his hand. We were away from the academy and free to be as affectionate as we wanted. I knew Dimitri was thinking along the same lines as me when he intertwined his fingers with mine.

We found everybody sitting at the counter talking to a waitress on roller skates. I sat beside Lissa who was smiling. _You guys look so cute._

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I ordered you both waters." Lissa said smiling at the booth of us. _He's quite, thoughtful most of the time, its good he balances her out._

She blushed when she realized I heard. "You know what I mean."

She ordered ice cream while the rest of us order food. _Why do guys order so much food._

"We need the energy, besides we burn it off." She nodded then smirked.

_I know how you work it off remember. _She teased.

I smiled, "Its good cardio, gets the blood pumping." Both of us giggled while Dimitri and Christian had the same confused expression from earlier.

"Talking about exercise."I said between giggles. Dimitri did the one eyebrow thing but continued eating. I scarfed my burger down and ordered ice cream.

"Did you guys look at the hotel on line?" Lissa asked

We booth grinned but shook our heads. She shuddered but kept the conversation going. "Apparently it's the off season there so there's only a few other families there. So with a little bit of persuading we got the pent house."

Dimitri didn't seem to understand how cool that was but I did. "How similar is it to that other one we stayed at?" I asked getting excited.

"The same person designed them booth." She squealed.

Dimitri still looked confused. "A couple of years before my parents died we went to this amazing resort for winter break. It had a ton of rooms, there was a dance studio and a sun deck and the coolest bathrooms, me and Rose could literally swim in the bath tubs" She said laughing.

"It was two floors so there was this giant stair case. We would slide down the railing and make Andre catch us. And we had a personal chef that would make anything we wanted." I smiled at the memories.

Dimitri couldn't help but smile at the booth of us. "We didn't slide down the railing at our house but my sisters would get in sleeping bags and push each other down the stairs." He smiled wistfully.

Lissa smiled, "How many sisters do you have?"

I spaced out while Dimitri and Lissa talked about their families and shared stories. My best friend and boyfriend were getting along perfectly. Dimitri laughed at all of the stupid things we did when we were younger and seemed honestly happy.

Lissa excused herself to use the restroom and I smiled at Dimitri. "Are you having fun?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed lightly on the lips. "I am. Lissa will make a very good leader someday." He said voice full of certainty.

I leaned up to kiss him and heard a click. "I hope y'all don't mind." An older lady in a management shirt was smiling holding a camera. "We have a picture wall and you two are just so cute." She gushed.

Dimitri smiled. "Can I get a copy of it?"

"Of course Honey."

Lissa sat back down and smiled at the old lady. "Will you take a picture of all of us?" She held out a digital camera.

"Of course. This gentleman here." She pointed at Dimitri, "All the way to the scowling young man at the end right?"

"Yep." Figures Adrian would be pouting.

Lissa got everyone ready and the old lady smiled. Just before the click I kissed Dimitri. He apparently had the same idea and our lips met.

There was a flash and the old lady was laughing. "That's a keeper." She handed the camera back to Liss and I looked over her shoulder. Dimitri and I were kissing while Lissa was smiling way too big and Christian did the bunny ear thing. Eddie had his eyes closed and Adrian looked drunk-no surprise there.

"It's perfect." I laughed; Dimitri smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled, life didn't get any better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

_There was a flash and the old lady was laughing. "That's a keeper." She handed the camera back to Liss and I looked over her shoulder. Dimitri and I were kissing while Lissa was smiling way too big and Christian did the bunny ear thing. Eddie had his eyes closed and Adrian looked drunk-no surprise there. _

"_It's perfect." I laughed; Dimitri smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I love you." he whispered in my ear._

"_I love you too." I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled, life didn't get any better than this. _

After almost four hours of driving we were finally at the airport and inside wards. "Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Lissa asked excitedly.

Everyone besides Lissa was ready to fall asleep were they stood. "I don't know Liss, we can try when we get to the hotel." I said between yawns.

She nodded and grabbed her carry-on bag. After loading all the bags on the plain, a majority of which were Adrian's I plopped down beside Dimitri. "How long is this flight?"

"About three hours." He opened his arms so I could lean against him but I shook my head. "I'll be right back." I grabbed my bag and went to the restroom. Lissa was already in there changing.

"Do you remember flying with my parents?" Lissa asked.

I laughed. "Of course, they would let us stay up late the night before so we would sleep the entire plane ride. We usually traveled in pajamas."

She gave a small smile and looked down at the pajamas she'd already changed into. "I guess it's stupid to do it now."

I pulled a pair of cotton lounge pants out of my bag, "I don't think so."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "You are the best friend ever." She stepped out of the bathroom smiling, sadness for her parents gone. I quickly changed and washed my face.

Dimitri chuckled when he saw the pajamas. "That's actually a good idea." He said pulling me against his chest.

"Lissa and I did it when we were younger." I managed to say before I fell asleep.

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the arm thrown over my hip and the warm body behind mine. Light snores filled the room and I smiled. I turned slowly in his arms so I could see his face. He looked so peaceful, almost childlike while he slept. His snoring caused my hair to ruffle slightly. I snuggled closer trying to get as much skin on skin contact. Thank god he didn't sleep in a shirt.

He wrapped his arm around me tighter but didn't wake up. I watched him sleep for almost an hour before he started to wake up. The snoring stopped and he pulled me closer, but didn't open his eyes. I moved my hand to his bare chest and drew random patterns.

He made a noise of appreciation and opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"I don't know but the sun is still up." I said. My excitement was evident even in a whisper.

He smiled, "I'm guessing that means you want to go to the beach."

"If you want to." I said hopefully.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "We can go."

I wiggled out of his arms and went to our pile of suitcases. I heard him sigh and come over. "Swim suites are in here, clothes in there and shoes in that one." He took the toiletry bag and went in to the bathroom.

I picked out a white bikini and through on the first skirt I found. I was moving our clothes to the dresser when I felt someone watching me. I spun around to find Dimitri starring at me in the bathroom mirror with a toothbrush half way to his mouth.

I smirked. "You're drooling comrade."

I moved to the other bags and put everything away in our gigantic closet. I stumbled into the bathroom hoping to find a brush and a hair twisty when I saw Dimitri in his swimming trunks.

He laughed, "I'm not the only one with a drooling problem Roza." I snapped my mouth close but continued to stare.

"We don't have to go to the beach." I offered.

"And want would we do instead." He asked stepping closer with each word.

I smiled my man-eater smile. "Anything you want." I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing the distance between us.

He gave me that sex smile and pulled me back to the bed.

**DPOV**

Roza was lying across my chest with a blissful smile and her eyes closed. I loved seeing her like this; she was so carefree and relaxed, it made my almost giddy to know that I was the reason she was so happy. I fell into the new habit of tracing Russian words on her skin, it was sentimental and she would probably laugh if she knew I was writing 'I love you', 'my beauty' and 'my life' on her skin.

She leaned up on her elbow and gave me that lazy smile that was quickly becoming my favorite. "What are you writing?" She looked down at my hand that tracing patterns on her skin and I fought of a blush. Funny how I'd never done that before met her. So many things I hadn't done before I met her…

"Words." I answered only giving part of the truth.

She had that look she gets when she's doing math homework. "Not English words."

I smiled she was trying to figure out what I was writing. Perfect. "Russian terms of endearment." I said.

She laid her head back down on my chest but didn't laugh as I expected. "You're such a romantic. I like it." I smiled at the small but always important thing I'd learned about her. I felt her fingers start moving over my stomach.

I tried not to squirm as he fingers began moving over my stomach. She looked up at me when she finished and I smiled, "I love you too." She leaned up to kiss me but groaned, not the good kind.

"Lissa is threatening to beat down the door." She sighed and stared untangling herself.

I moved to hand her a robe from the end of the bed but she walked into the bathroom without a stitch of clothing. I was surprised by her comfortableness also kind of turned on. But when was I ever around her and not in need of a cold shower.

There was a few moments of banging and she immerged with her hair pulled back a light trace of make- up she didn't need, still without any clothing. I couldn't help but watch as she bent over giving the perfect view of her breasts and picked up the clothing I'd thrown throughout the room. I'm pretty sure she intentionally took her time dragging her clothes up her body. Not that you could call a bikini top and a mini skirt clothes.

My eyes met hers went she was finished her show and I knew she did it on purpose. "Enjoy the show comrade?" She teased.

"I was enjoying how comfortable you are you are around me." I said trying not to seem like a pervert.

She laughed opening up the door and throwing one of her signature man eater smiles over her shoulder. "After where your tongue was half an hour ago, I'm comfortable with anything."

I heard a faint 'ew' from the princess but other wised smiled. I mouthed an 'I love you' and decided to work on her surprise, after a cold shower.

**A lot of you are excited about Dimitri's surprise; I'm interested in what you guys think it might be. Leave a review and tell what your guesses are.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Lissa is threatening to beat down the door." She sighed and stared untangling herself._

_I moved to hand her a robe from the end of the bed but she walked into the bathroom without a stitch of clothing. I was surprised by her comfortableness also kind of turned on. But when was I ever around her and not in need of a cold shower. _

_There was a few moments of banging and she immerged with her hair pulled back a light trace of make- up she didn't need, still without any clothing. I couldn't help but watch as she bent over giving the perfect view of her breasts and picked up the clothing I'd thrown throughout the room. I'm pretty sure she intentionally took her time dragging her clothes up her body. Not that you could call a bikini top and a mini skirt clothes._

_My eyes met hers went she was finished her show and I knew she did it on purpose. "Enjoy the show comrade?" She teased._

"_I was enjoying how comfortable you are you are around me." I said trying not to seem like a pervert. _

_She laughed opening up the door and throwing one of her signature man eater smiles over her shoulder. "After where your tongue was half an hour ago, I'm comfortable with anything." _

_I heard a faint 'ew' from the princess but other wised smiled. I mouthed an 'I love you' and decided to work on her surprise, after a cold shower. _

Lissa and I were on our way to get our nails done when we passed a jewelry store window, even if we weren't bonded I would've know she was feeling guilty. "So there's something I wanted to talk to you about."She began

"Okay." I followed her into the jewelry store but she wouldn't look at me.

"Well you how Christian and I already decided to get married…" She said evasively.

"Spit it out Liss."

"We set the date." She blurted.

Well that wasn't really a shocker. "Okay." I said feeling like I was missing something. "I already knew you guys were getting married."

"We're getting married the week after we graduate."

"Um…"best friend say she's getting married and this is the best I can do. "Congrats?"

"That's not all." Back to being evasive.

"Do you have cold feet or something?" I asked.

She shoo her head and looked around, "I think I might be pregnant." She whispered.

"You're pregnant!" I yelped. No way! She was the responsible one, she didn't get into this type of situation.

She covered my mouth with her hand. "Might be, now shh."

I nodded and she slowly took her hand away from my mouth. "So what are you going to do?" I asked the obvious question in shock.

"I'm going to buy a pregnancy test then we're going to get our nails done then look we're going to look at maid of honor dresses." She said leaving no room for argument. Which I was too stunned to do.

"Okay. Where do we get the test?" I asked completely lost in a situation like this.

She glanced out the store window and a gift shop. "They said they had them when I called down earlier."

I nodded and went toward the store while Lissa stayed rooted in her spot. Looks like this one was on me. "You go to the spa area and I'll pick up the test." She nodded hand she, and I, were filled with relief.

I decided bluntness was probably the best choice here so I marched right up to the lady at the counter wearing entirely to much make-up and asked for a pregnancy test.

She glanced down at my toned stomach and smirked. "Aisle four." I heard a faint murmur of 'blood whore' as I walked off but chose not to bang her into the counter.

After picking up four different kinds I went back to the counter to find a guy behind the register. He gave me the same look as the other girl but didn't say anything. His eyes wondered suggestively over my body as he handed me the recipe and I just flipped him off. I'm better at impulse control than I thought.

I found Lissa chatting adamantly with a manicurist. She waved me over and I leaned back letting the warm water soak my weather hands.

After an hour of being pluck, waxed, polished and shined we were looking through the bridal store. "Are you going to put me in some ridicules dress?" I asked as we pasted an extremely ugly green dress.

Lissa laughed. "No, I already know you're going to look better than me no matter what I put you in. I was thinking about dark blue; that would look good against your skin." She was flipping through a roll of colors while I stared at a pretty white strap less dress. I couldn't shake the image of Dimitri in a tux and me in the pretty white dress, publicly announcing our love. But I knew that wasn't possible, we were guardians, we fought Strigoi and never knew when our last day was. Part of me thought that was all the more reason to get married, but I reminded myself that the Moroi come first, no matter what our emotions say.

I plopped down beside Lissa and smiled, "Take those to the room with us; I want to go back up stairs." I whined.

Lissa frowned, "You've only been away from him for a couple of hours." She said almost bitterly.

"Liss? This week is the time we actually get to be a couple. As soon as we get back to the Academy he has to be my mentor again. Can't a have one week?" I asked almost shocked that she was irritated with me. I never openly complained about her hanging out with Christian all the time when they first started going out.

She ran her hands through her hair, "Yeah. Sorry I forgot you guys are…" She trailed off unable to finish her thought. But really what could she say; we were disgracing our names, ruining our reputation, and breaking the rules.

I grabbed the few bags we'd accumulated and headed for the elevator without saying anything to her. When we got to the room Dimitri, Christian and Eddie were playing foosball and laughing loudly. Liss took the pregnancy test bag and went into her and Christian's room.

I tossed my few bags in our room and went watch the guys play. Christian and Eddie were teamed up against Dimitri who was kicking their ass.

I poked around in the fridge until I found a soda. I went back into the game room and watched the guy hoot and holler. Dimitri won, no surprise, and got five bucks from both of them. Christian and Eddie decided to play each other and Dimitri came to sit beside me. "Something's bothering you." He said.

I shrugged and leaned into his always open arms. "Just worried about Liss."

"What's wrong?" he asked in guardian mode.

I looked back at Christian and frowned, I would not be the one responsible for telling him he was going to be a Daddy. "Let's go for a walk." He took my hand and we wondered out to the beach.

We walked in ankle deep water holding hands not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. This was one of my favorite things about Dimitri, he just liked being around me, whether we were talking or not.

"Lissa thinks she's pregnant." I said trying to explain why I was upset, not even upset, just concerned.

"She's young to have a child, but she'll be a good mother none the less." He said confidently.

I sighed, "That's what I think but she's pretty closed off about it. She wouldn't even buy the test or even talk about it. I'm worried about her." I admitted.

He stopped walking and pulled me up into his arms. "She's probably just shocked. I'm sure once she has a definite answer she'll need someone to talk to."

I wrapped my arms around my waist and laying my head on his shoulder. We eventually sat down in the sand still leaning into each other. "What do you do while we were out?" I asked trying to find a more pleasant topic.

Dimitri chuckled, "I took a long cold shower after your little display." I could feel him smiling against my neck. "Then I helped Eddie and Christian with their training and made breakfast, talked about you and Lissa then played foosball."

I pulled away slightly shocked that they would gossip about us. "What did you guys say about us?"

"Calm down, it was nothing bad. All though Eddie has a nick name for you a guy that's really fitting and Christian told me about the wedding."

I frowned, "Lissa's already picking out colors for my maid of honor dress."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him it probably was, he'd seen me sweaty in practice, dressed up for the dance, psychotic from Lissa's darkness and naked but never once did that look of love go away.

"I like this romance thing." I blurted.

He smiled and stroked my pink cheek. "You're not use to this are you?" He asked as if he had just realized he was my first real boyfriend.

"Most guys just want me out my clothes, nothing else." I shrugged, "So this is pretty new."

He gave me that heart-melting smile. "Then I'm honored."

I couldn't help but giggle at how corny he sounded, but at least I knew it was hear felt. "I love you." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, making me feel loved.


End file.
